Room of 162
by Kyhra
Summary: Bercerita tentang keseharian seorang mangaka muda bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan editornya, Park Chanyeol. Diselingi tingkah konyol rekan kerja dan atasan, hari demi hari yang dilalui Chanyeol menjadi sangat penuh hal tak terduga. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja.


**Chapter 1**

Bagi Chanyeol, berjalan di bawah terik matahari adalah kegiatan yang paling menyebalkan. Apalagi jika mengenakan pakaian formal lengkap dengan ID Card bergantung di leher. Sejujurnya, lelaki itu sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyalahkan bos, asisten, resepsionis, dan semua orang yang membuatnya berdiri di sebuah apartemen tingkat 4 seperti sekarang ini.

Tangan kirinya terangkat, menampilkan jam hitam mahal yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menghapus peluh. Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Menahan sebentar hingga paru-parunya sesak lalu membuangnya kasar.

"Hanya sebentar. Cek keadannya saja lalu pulang." Chanyeol mengulang tujuannya kemari. Ia kembali teringat kejadian setengah jam lalu. Saat dimana Chanyeol dipaksa untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang. Jika itu Kim Jongin, teman kantornya, tentu saja Chanyeol dengan tegas menolak. Tapi, lain jika yang meminta adalah Do Kyungsoo alias atasannya. Mana berani Chanyeol menolak.

Bergelut dengan ingatannya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sebuah pintu. Ia sempat berfikiran untuk mengurungkan niatnya lalu pulang.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Kali ini saja." Tapi, tidak. Chanyeol sudah susah payah menuju tempat ini dan ia tidak akan pulang tanpa hasil. Chanyeol memencet bel di depannya. Namun, pintu itu tidak terbuka hingga tak terasa 10 menit berlalu. Kenop pintu sudah di putar berkali-kali. Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk menelpon orang itu, namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kunci yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun karena Chanyeol sudah memasukkan benda itu ke dalam list properti berharga miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu di depannya sudah terbuka. Menunjukan sebuah ruangan apartemen yang gelap seolah tak berpenghuni.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan setelah masuk adalah menyalakan saklar lampu. Setelah membiakan matanya beradaptasi, tatapannya jatuh pada makhluk yang besembunyi dibalik gulungan selimut. Di sekitarnya terdapat banyak remasan kertas berbentuk bola. Ditambah tisu dengan wujud serupa. Sangat berantakan.

Chanyeol berjongkok di sebelah makhluk itu, mengambil asal kertas lalu membukanya. Isinya berupa sumpah serapah berbagai bahasa yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak terlihat marah sama sekali. Lelaki itu justru tersenyum.

"Jangan mengeluarkan senyuman idiotmu itu." Makhluk itu membuka suara. Meskipun suaranya sedikit tidak jelas karena tertutupi gulungan selimut, Chanyeol sangat paham apa yang makhluk mungil itu ucapkan.

"Kau bahkan tidak melihatku sekarang." Chanyeol membalas dengan jutek. Lelaki itu berniat untuk berdiri sebelum sebuah tangan menahan ujung jasnya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia duduk dengan tenang di samping makhluk itu yang masih setia menyembunyikan diri.

Chanyeol pikir, makhluk mungil itu akan membawanya dalam sebuah percakapan setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol seperti menghabiskan waktu yang ia punya untuk duduk berdiam diri menunggu makhluk di depannya memulai percakapan.

Kesabaran Chanyeol seolah di tantang untuk meledak. Dan mungkin ini adalah waktunya.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan tidak bicara? Aku tau ada banyak yang ingin kau bahas. Apa susahnya memulai percakapan?" Kembali tidak mendapat respon, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Kali ini, tidak ada tangan yang menghalangi pergerakan Chanyeol.

Dari pada membiarkan emosi menguasainya, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk pergi dari apartemen itu. Namun, sebuah suara menghambat kaki Chanyeol untuk segera pergi. Suara itu lebih bisa disebut isakan kecil dan terdengar lemah. Chanyeol bisa memperkirakan suara itu bersumber dari gundukan selimut di ruang tengah, tempat persembunyian makhluk mungil itu.

Derapan kaki Chanyeol terdengar tidak sabaran saat menghampirinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut yang melingkupi makhluk mungil itu. Kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _soft pink _tengah mengeluarkan bulir air dari mata kristalnya. Ekspresi Chanyeol seketika berubah. Ia langsung menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menghujani permintaan maaf untuk pemuda itu. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam namun tak menghentikan tangisnya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya terhadap pemuda itu. Secara tidak sadar, ia menangkup pipi tembam pemuda itu kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Walaupun rasa asin memaksa masuk indra pengecapnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia bergerak tanpa sadar.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang menutup mata, pemuda yang ia kecup kentara kebingungannya. Matanya membesar, sangat jelas bahwa ia kaget dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Namun, pemuda itu tidak melakukan perlawanan. Sehingga Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat mulai melakukan hal lebih berani.

Tangan pemuda itu refleks memegang lengan kekar milik Chanyeol. Itu terjadi karena Chanyeol yang mulai mengubah kecupan mereka menjadi sebuah _french kiss_. Matanya perlahan tertutup menikmati alur permainan Chanyeol. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak sadar tangan yang semula berada di lengan Chanyeol berubah posisi ke leher pria dominan.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena mereka berdua adalah manusia yang butuh oksigen. Pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang melepas pagutan mereka. Selagi meraup udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menempelkan dahinya sendiri di dahi pemuda itu lalu menutup mata.

"Asin." Komen Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengernyit tidak suka. Sebelum berniat mendorong Chanyeol agar terjungkal, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu di peluk Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini pemuda itu melakukan perlawanan. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu, ia tidak akan menang melawan kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Byun- ah maksudku Park Baekhyun. Coba tenang dulu, aku sedang menenangkanmu." Pemuda itu cemberut. Mungkin ia tidak suka Chanyeol mengubah namanya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan, aku akan memberitahumu sebuah fakta agar kau berhenti bodoh. Air mata itu rasanya asin." Baekhyun-pemuda itu, membuang tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia mendekapnya. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol tersentak di bawah.

"Hei, itu kasar." Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli tentang bagaimana Chanyeol mengeluarkan komenannya. Yang sekarang ia inginkan hanyalah segelas air dingin.

Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga dapur. Ia bahkan bisa mendeteksi hawa Chanyeol dalam jarak 200 meter. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak terlihat bangga dengan pencapaian itu.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Perasaannya cukup membaik setelah ciuman singkat tadi. Terbukti saat ia berani mengajak Baekhyun dalam sebuah percakapan. Namun, Chanyeol harus sabar ketika si mungil tidak memberikan tanda akan merespon.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol sepertinya harus lebih sabar lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah menghabiskan segelas air dingin beranjak dari dapur dan kembali ruang tengah. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo menunjuknya sebagai editor manga Baekhyun.

Iya, Chanyeol bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbit manga sebagai editor. Terhitung sejak 2016, ia sudah bekerja selama 4 tahun. Tetapi semua pengalaman yang Chanyeol dapatkan selama bekerja, tidak bisa ia praktikkan kepada Baekhyun. Alasannya mudah, Baekhyun terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Baekhyun memulai debutnya pada 2019 sebagai seorang mangaka. Dengan nama pena Baekki, hasil dari perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seharian penuh. Chanyeol menilai nama itu tidak masuk akal, sedangkan Baekhyun bersikeras nama pena itu sangat cocok dalam menggambarkan dirinya. Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengalah karena Baekhyun terlihat akan menangis.

Umur Baekhyun masih tergolong muda saat ia debut, yaitu 19 tahun. Terima kasih kepada segudang imajinasi tingkat tinggi yang dimiliki Baekhyun sehingga perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Ketika Chanyeol membaca naskah Baekhyun pertama kali, ia diam-diam memuji hasil karya pemuda itu. Hal yang bisa ia katakan adalah Baekhyun memiliki bakat. Hingga Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk menjadi editor manga Baekhyun.

Rupanya keinginan tidak sengaja itu terkabulkan. Bahkan Chanyeol menjadi editor personal untuk Baekhyun atas perintah Do Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Chanyeol cukup senang dengan keputusan atasannya. Tapi ternyata menjadi editor manga seorang Byun Baekhyun sangat melelahkan, dan um.. menyebalkan. Pertemuan pertama mereka untuk membahas nama pena saja sudah dimulai dengan perdebatan. Dan berlanjut hingga setiap pertemuan mereka yang penuh perdebatan.

Alasan Baekhyun _ngambek _kali ini pun karena perdebatan mereka 2 hari lalu. Baekhyun ingin membuat manga baru sebagai selingan projek yang sedang ia kerjakan. Namun, Chanyeol menolak keras karena dirasanya, itu akan membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun terpecah menjadi dua. Tentu saja perbedaan pendapat itu membuat mereka.. berdebat.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah duduk di depan meja persegi milik Baekhyun. Matanya melirik panel yang sedang Baekhyun kerjakan. Itu projek debutnya. Dengan artian, Baekhyun masih menghormati pendapat Chanyeol untuk tidak membuat judul baru.

"Kau selalu menampilkan senyum idiotmu." Ucapan Baekhyun menginterupsi senyuman Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak membalas apa-apa. Menjawab perkataan Baekhyun yang sedang kesal sama saja mendeklarasikan perang di antara mereka berdua.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka selama 1 jam. Hanya ada suara alat bertumbukan dengan alat lain. Chanyeol juga memutuskan membantu Baekhyun sejak tadi. Sepertinya pekerjaan Baekhyun untuk hari ini lebih cepat selesai.

"Kenapa kau ingin membuat judul baru? Kau tau, ini projek debutmu. Hasil ini akan menjadi penentuanmu di mata publik." Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Jujur, Chanyeol juga tidak ingin terkena semprot Baekhyun -lagi- setelah bungkam 2 hari. Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Mungkin, lelaki mungil itu sedang serius dengan panel di depannya. Atau mungkin, Baekhyun budek.

"Aku stres. Hanya fokus dengan judul ini saja membuatku pusing. Kau tau, ada banyak ide di kepalaku dan aku berpikir untuk menggambarkannya saja. Mungkin itu membuat beban di kepalaku berkurang walaupun sedikit." Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu untuk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Tapi jawaban itu cukup worth it. Sekarang Chanyeol paham mengapa Baekhyun bersikeras untuk membuat judul selingan.

"Well, kurasa kau bisa menumpahkan idemu itu dalam bentuk side story. Ubah karakternya menjadi karakter judul yang sedang kau kerjakan." Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Tidak! Itu harus judul baru! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Eiji berubah sifat 180 ! Pokoknya, tidak mau!" Bantingan meja serta nada tinggi Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau harus fokus dengan projek utamamu! Kau tau betapa pentingnya karya ini untuk debutmu?!" Chanyeol membalas teriakan Baekhyun. Tapi, tidak terdengar teriakan balasan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun takut-takut. Ia takut Baekhyun akan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya. Dan benar saja, kedua mata lelaki mungil itu berkaca-kaca. Bibir tipisnya melengkung bak pelangi suram. Chanyeol tau jelas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Huuaaaa! Aku benci Chanyeol! Pergii! Huuaaa!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi hari panjang untuknya.

**TBC**


End file.
